Something Left Unsaid
by Gothicthundra
Summary: in the far future and life witout his bestfriend, Trunks remembers something Goten said before their friendship was torn. Too late to tell how he feels, can he reconsiliate as death nears. Will his past forgive him for his faults. Tear Jerker. NO slash!


This is years into the future of DBGT and its angst

* * *

Something Left Unsaid

* * *

Trunks laid in his bed and looked out the window. He was quite old, and yet still healthy. He smirked as he thought of his heritage. The Z-fighters of the past had long since left the earth, the last being his father. His wife had died years earlier and his descendents where living full happy lives. His sister should have out lived him, but she hadn't, he still couldn't understand it. Lately his health had been slipping away from him and fast.

"Why.." was all he said and before he knew it, the tears had fallen onto his face.

He hadn't asked why for his health but why as too what had happened over the years. After Goku died. He remembered as the years followed after, his mother and Chi Chi would rage in a fight. He never knew what it was always about, but he had a good ideas. Goku's final death. When he was alive, everyone was around each other and where mostly friendly, but drifted away after he was gone again. He remembered that his father and mother had once agreed that he was the only link between them all. This he understood.

"But not mine." said Trunks.

He had never truly known Goku growing up, but he had Goten, his best friend. His father had told them of some of the strange things they'd do when they where toddlers. He smiled and sobbed a laugh. Nothing had ever torn them apart, sure there was a girl... once. That's where it started Junior High. It had been forgotten, at least to him for years to come, but something snapped in Goten after Baibe.

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been a few days since Goku had left and Trunks and Goten sat at a diner. Trunks was still trying to comfort Goten, when Goten shot his head up angrily before Trunks could even really speak._

_"Why?" was Goten said._

_"Huh?" asked Trunks, "Why what?" Before any reply had come, Goten shot up and left the diner._

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the last time Trunks had seen him, talked to him. There last brotherly hug was a day before that. He had always thought that Goten was talking about Goku, but now he knew that wasn't it. It had been a question, no a demand from Goten to him. Goten had always listened to Trunks and that was one of the many reasons that Trunks and him had been friends.

Goten had died ten years earlier, and Trunks knew no more. He, after all these years, knew what Goten meant. Goten had wanted Trunks to answer his questions with one word. He wanted to know why they had been friends? Why had he listened to Trunks all his life? Why had he done what Trunks said without question? Why did he remain loyal, even when Trunks had insulted everything about him? Why had Trunks, never once said sorry, without it all being a joke.

After all the years, the question had still haunted him. He sobbed harder. If had only called Goten years before to tell him everything he was sorry for, maybe they could have remade their friendship before death took Goten. Trunks was all alone in his mind. He had his daughter and grandson, but that was all he had. He loved them, but by all alone, he meant of the group. He wanted to go back to when him and Goten would play in the field near Goten's house, before Buu even. Just to say sorry for the way he acted and how he gloated about everything he had done or did.

"I'm sorry Goten." said Trunks, as his body shook from the sorrow.

Memories flooded his find as he closed his eyes to dream. Memories of everything happy, and then too that fight. The Fight. A fight he didn't want to remember and soon faded and then came to halt on Goten and his last day of friendship. All he heard where the words "Why?" and see Goten's eyes with tears at the brim. Then everything raced to now. Himself. Alone. No Friends. No Goten.

He went to a **memory**, that he didn't remember. He was lying on the grass with Goten and watching the night sky. It had to have been pre-buu time. Because Goten was talking about how his mom had described Goku too him. Goten sat up and put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and shook him.

_"Trunks, you sleeping?" asked Goten small voice._

_"Yeah, I sleep with my eyes open." said Trunks' with his smirk at hand._

_"Really?" asked Goten, in shock._

_"Goten, has anyone ever told you, your stupid." said Trunks, now noticing the hurt flash in Goten's eyes._

_"Yeah." said Goten, looking up at the sky._

Trunks sat it from an above perspective, and for the first time saw the tears in Goten's eyes. Goten's hand had felt real on his shoulder. Trunks knew he yelled out to say sorry, but it _faded and turned into a smiling face of Goten, looking at him happily._

_"You coming Trunks?" asked Goten, his grin happily on his face._

* * *

**THE END**

... OMG! I wrote this? What is wrong with me? I think it's friends withdrawl... I MISS YOU ANNIE!!!! Why did you have to go...


End file.
